The Other Man
by Demigods-4one
Summary: Lancelot returns, Gwen picks him over Arthur, leading to Arthur plotting with Merlin to remove Lancelot from 'His Lady' Gwen. Very jealous Arthur Pendragon can get - warning...Lancelot
1. The Dinner party

I own nothing! the BBC does, please read and review, the story gets better. Hopefully the writing is better now, I had a problem with the Beta and Microsoft word

* * *

'Merlin, I need flowers, flowers for a certain lady and you're going to pick them' Arthur was looking out his window to the grounds below, it was morning and the sun had risen and golden light washed the white walls of Camelot.

'Flowers, Sire' Merlin smiled.

'Don't question me Merlin, flowers now' Arthur turned away from the site of Camelot to gaze at his servant. Merlin was stood at the door to Arthur's chamber with a smile on his face, this smile annoyed Arthur

'Well don't just stand there' Arthur raised an eyebrow 'the flowers'.

The servant turned and left the room. Arthur walked to the clothes he had laid out, his best red jacket and red tunic. He smiled.

She may be a servant, but he loved her so much. He knew when he was king he will stop the whole 'prince cannot marry servant' rule his father had made. Arthur dressed and went back to the window. A woman with long glossy black hair was talking to a maid. Arthur smiled at the sight of her, hoping she was feeling the same way.

Merlin was in the castle courtyard picking red, purple and pink flowers. Someone watched him from the shadows of the courtyard as he picked the fresh plants. When his hands were full of flowers he got up and turned, coming face to face with Gaius. The old man shuck his head with a smile on his face 'They for me? You shouldn't have Merlin, I'm touched'

Merlin scowled at him 'They for Arthur'. That did not sound right! 'For Gwen, I'm not picking them to give to Arthur..They for Gwen, they are' Gaius laughed and walked on. Merlin watched him go, feeling foolish. He ran back up to the prince's chamber.

'Gaius thinks I love you or something, you owe me Arthur' Merlin walked to him and handed him the flowers.

'Nice, and Merlin, not a word to Gwen on who picked these' Arthur put them into a vase. Merlin had never saw his master so crazy about a women before

'You really like her, don't you?' Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded ' I can't stop thinking about her, do you want to swap and be Morgana's maid? You're like a girl Merlin, just wear a dress and then I can spend more time with Gwen'.

Merlin knew if anyone found out about them both, Uther will have Gwen killed. Merlin chose not to answer.

'Right you got everything, come on we'll be late and Gwen will be waiting' Arthur walked out the room, leaving Merlin to carry a basket, inside this was food and a blanket. Arthur had planned a picnic with Gwen and Merlin was to be there....to serve.

'A servant serving a servant' Merlin thought.

Down in the palace courtyard three horses stood waiting. Two black and a brown. Next to these was Gwen. Gwen smiled at Merlin and even more at the man who stood next to him. Blue eyes reflecting the sun, his blonde hair brighter than the walls behind them. She was the luckiest women in this world. Arthur walked to Gwen 'My lady' and helped her onto a black horse.

'Merlin' Arthur walked over to the other black horse. Merlin walked to him and got down on his knees for Arthur to stand on his back; this was how Arthur always got on his horse, by standing on Merlin. 'Hurry up Merlin, your keeping us' Arthur turned his horse around as Merlin got up from the floor and ran to climb clumsy on to his brown horse.

The three rode out of Camelot. The sun shined down at them, a light breeze lifted Arthur's hair. Merlin was behind them, looking out at the hills and grasslands ahead, Arthur had a way of attracting trouble. 'I know the perfect spot Guinevere, it's just up here' Arthur turned his horse and lead Gwen up a new road. 'It was so nice of you, my lord' Gwen smiled at him. Arthur turned his head to her at these words 'Please, called me Arthur' He stopped his horse and turned to his servant who was making fake retching movements at Arthur's words. 'Merlin, what are you doing?'

'Sorry, I just felt I was going to be sick' Merlin lied; it was not a good thing to make fun of the prince of Camelot.

'Don't vomit on the horse Merlin, the poor thing hasn't done anything bad to earn you emptying your stomach all over it' Arthur and his horse walked on. Gwen turned and gave Merlin a smile.

Up this path was a wood. Gwen and Arthur entered first and Merlin followed. For five more minutes they walked and stopped at a lake

'This is the place Gwen' Arthur looked out into the blue water, it was so clear and blue, the sun was above them. The grass was a lush green. 'Merlin'

Merlin jumped down from his horse with the basket and put it on the floor. He got back to his knees and felt Arthur again. Arthur went over and helped Gwen off her horse

'Merlin set up' Arthur walked Gwen to the lake, where they both sat together and watched the fish in the water below. Merlin on the other hand opened the basket, got out the blanket and started to sort out the food. 'Done Sire' Merlin called to him.

Arthur stood up and held out an arm for Gwen, and they sat down on the blanket. Arthur held up a cup, Merlin filled it and then filled Gwen's.

Merlin went and stood next to a tree, out of the way.

A group of raiders were walking nearby, looking for anyone to mug, they found the trail Arthur, Gwen and Merlin had made, they walked to the lake, here was a young lad, he was facing away from them, watching a couple having a meal by the water. The leader of the raiders signalled the to rest, they came closer

'Kill the lone as an example, than hold the man while I check if the lass has anything good for us' he waved to Merlin's back and held out a sword, He walked slowly up to the warlock. Held up the sword near to his neck and brought it down in a swing, he would of cut the lads head off if someone hadn't ran him through from behind

Merlin jumped and ran ahead, a dead body fell at his feet. He turned and saw a man in chain mail fighting with people; these people were in leather clothing. Arthur got to his feet at the sound of swords and ran to Merlin. He saw the raiders and pulled out his sword, two men ran out the wood and straight at Gwen, The chain mail man who saved Merlin finished his fight and turned, he saw the raiders at Gwen, he ran at them, fighting two at a time. Merlin looked at Arthur; he was busy and didn't see Gwen.

Merlin looked back at the man. He knocked one raider down to the floor and move to fight the other. His back was turned, the raider got up and held a knife straight for the man, he ran at him. Merlin held his hand up and his eyes glowed gold. The raider fell over and his knife went deep into the ground. The chain mail man ran his opponent through and turned,

Arthur came running out the trees and started to fight the last raider, he kicked Arthur in the stomach where he fell down and his head landed on a sandwich. The raider raised his sword to run Arthur through when, somehow, a tree trunk hit him, knocked him over and he landed on his knife, which was still in the ground, impaling him.

Gwen got up and ran into the arms of her Saviour, the Chain Mail man. He had dark eyes, dark hair and a scar on his cheek

It was Lancelot


	2. House Party Arthur style

Read and review please, hope you like it

* * *

Arthur got to his feet, looking at Gwen who was wrapped in Lancelot's arms.

'Lancelot, that is the second time you have saved me, I am forever in your debt' Gwen let him go but held on to his hands.

'My Lady, I could never be in your debt, you reminded me what it is like to live again' Lancelot moved her hair out of her eyes 'You are my life Guinevere, I have returned to prove myself to you, if you will have me'

Merlin bit down on his lips. At Lancelot's words Arthur's face went red and with a slice of bread hanging from his head it looked very comical.

'I will have you Lancelot, I have waited so long for you' Gwen answered him. Arthur was now more red than his tunic and jacket together. Merlin didn't know if he were to laugh or run.

Gwen and Lancelot's lips meet, Arthur pulled out his sword.

Gwen and Lancelot broke apart. Lancelot looked behind him for more raiders but found none. Arthur looked at Gwen than to Lancelot, he put his sword back inside ' I must warn my father about the raiders, they could come to Camelot, Merlin get on your horse now' Arthur sounded very angry. Merlin smiled at Lancelot, he was happy to see him again, Lancelot had once saved his life and he had saved him again just a few minutes before, but he knew not to ignore Arthur when he was in this mood.

Merlin and Arthur, with the bread still on his head, mounted their horses and walked off without a backwards glance. Merlin was thinking of what just happened. Gwen still had feelings for Lancelot, when she had seen him all feelings for Arthur had just vanished. Like that. Arthur made his horse run faster. Merlin wondered if he should tell him about the bread.

Back in Camelot Arthur and Merlin dismounted. Merlin looked at his head

'Sire, you have bread on your head' Arthur's hand shoot up and grabbed it, he just stared at it for a second 'Why is everything a joke for you Merlin? Take these horses back to the stable or I'll put you in the stocks' Arthur stormed off, pushing aside a guard and into the castle. Merlin led the two horses into the stables. Here he unsaddled them and groomed them. After re-filling their water troughs he walked into the castle. He walked up to Arthur's room, he wasn't mad at the prince, he knew why he had shouted, he was upset, and as Merlin pushed the door open he saw Arthur laying on his bed facing away. Merlin closed the door and walked up to him.

'Arthur' he sat down and put an arm on Arthur's side. Arthur rolled over and looked at Merlin 'why has she chosen him over me?'

Merlin though, he knew why but if he said it he could end up in the stocks, he'll have a go anyway

'She likes him better than you' Merlin's gut jolted. Arthur sat up and glared at him

'I mean she knows as a servant if she went with Lancelot it's more safe for her than you, as your father will have her killed' Merlin bit his lips, more out of fear now, Arthur looked angry.  
He sat still for a moment and watched the prince; Arthur looked at the vase, still here with flowers. Arthur got up from the bed and grabbed the flowers

'You can have these, I'll see you tomorrow Merlin, good night' Arthur pushed them at Merlin, grabbed his arm and led him from the room.

'OK, sire' Merlin called through the door. He made his way back from the castle.

Outside was Gwen and Lancelot  
'Merlin, what is up with Arthur?' Gwen asked. Lancelot jumped off the horse and helped Gwen down. Merlin pulled a face 'I don't know, dinner party interrupted' Lancelot looked at Merlin; he could see on the boys face something that looked like annoyance. 'Everything alright Merlin?'

'It's nothing, I should be getting back to Gaius he'll be making my dinner soon, thanks for earlier' Merlin turned and hurried back to Gaius. When he walked in he became aware of the flowers and the smile on Gaius' face made him feel embarrassed 'Gwen didn't get them after all, I think she and Arthur are over...Lancelot crashed his party' Merlin handed them to the old man.

Merlin was awoken by Arthur very early the next morning, banging on the door. Gaius answered and Arthur walked in 'Merlin in bed I guess' Arthur waited until Merlin got up before explaining why he was here so early

'Just say, I have a plan, to make Lancelot and Gwen rue the day they made a fool of me' Arthur pointed his nose up in the air. 'Come on' Arthur walked Merlin outside into the main street; here was a group of guards

'Right men, I have received a tip off that some magic items have seen in this house, Brake down the door and pull the house apart, find that item' Arthur said to his men, Merlin looked at the house he was pointing at, it was Gwen's.

Bang!

They kicked down the door and marched inside, they was a scream from Gwen. Arthur walked Merlin in the house. 'Rip the floorboards up, these could be sorcerers and we know they are masters of hiding things'  
Merlin watched as Gwen's house was broken up. Gwen was sat up on her bed and Lancelot was lying on the floor, Lancelot tried to cover himself.

'Arthur! You know we are not sorcerers' Gwen moaned as her pots where smashed.  
'Look in the bed, pull the pillows apart, I want this house upside down' Arthur ordered his men around, they wreaked Gwen's house more than an earthquake.

Arthur smiled down at Lancelot, who was only wearing underwear 'You outside' Guards grabbed Lancelot and pushed him back into the street, it had started to rain but people were out walking down to the market. The women smiled as their saw Lancelot's long thin legs and bear chest.

'OK they are no magic object here' Arthur said an hour later. The rain was coming down faster and heavier.

'Men we are leaving, but I want to question the male more' Arthur dragged Merlin out the house by the arm, once outside he let go. Lancelot was still stood here, his arms being held by the guards; rain water dripped from his hair, down his body and ran freely from his wet underwear.  
A big grin spread on Arthur's face at the site of him. This was his revenge for Lancelot humiliating him, but Arthur went one step more

'I seek a council with my father...Uther Pendragon, on the subject of this man, Take him straight to the court chambers' Arthur looked at Lancelot and grinned more.

Lancelot was dragged along in the mud; he was to be presented to the king coved in dirt, dressed only in under garments and very wet. He would die of the shame.

Behind him Arthur laughed. What a brat of a prince. Inside the castle maids and other servants looked on as the half naked man was dragged along by the guards, then Prince Arthur and his servant followed, their prince's face was filled with glee.

They came to the court room, here Merlin walked to the corner of the room, Gaius was here, the old man looked in surprise when Lancelot was brought in, half naked and muddy. He was made to stand in the middle of the room, a puddle of water falling down from him. His underwear pulling down with water.

'Why is he here and dressed in this way?' Gaius whispered in Merlin's ear. Merlin smiled shyly 'Arthur took revenge'. At that second Arthur walked in and took a good look at Lancelot.  
'My father will be here soon, you may want to cover yourself better' Arthur walked up to his seat and watched as Lancelot looked down quickly, his underwear had slipped down, he pulled them up more.

The door's opened and the full room went still, Uther Pendragon walked in and up to his seat next to Arthur.  
'What is this Arthur?' Uther looked at Lancelot

Arthur grinned more wickedly, 'This man is the Sir Lancelot, remember him? He faked his nobility, made a fool of Camelot' Arthur pushed it 'made a fool of you father'

Uther looked back at Lancelot. Merlin knew this was not going to be pretty.


	3. Fun at the stocks

Read and review please

* * *

'Ah yes, I remember you' Uther smiled around the room, a few courtiers smiled back at him.

'I think we need to let the people of Camelot see their 'knight' in his true form' Uther talked slowly, this told anyone he was not happy  
'Guards take him to the stocks' Uther looked at Arthur 'you have done very well to bring him back here to face punishment' Arthur bowed to his father 'It was nothing, it was like he came running to me'

Uther watched as the guards took Lancelot away 'We need someone to clean the floor'. Merlin groaned, expecting Uther to look at him but a maid hurried towards the center, to clean up Lancelot's puddle of mud. Arthur stood up and walked to Merlin 'Come on' Merlin said goodbye to Gaius and walked after his master.

'Lancelot thinks its over...well its not' Arthur flexed his fists.

'You're not going to let this drop are you Sire?' Merlin asked lightly. Arthur shuck his head

'Sir Lancelot thinks he can run in on me and Gwen while we are enjoying ourselves and just boom in' Arthur walked out into a store room

'Ouh it stinks' Merlin moaned, holding his hand to his nose

'Well Merlin, we're not going to use fresh are we? Think about it' Arthur fired a rotten tomato at Merlin

'Because we eat fresh food Sire' Merlin replied, knocking the seeds of him.

'Well done, Gaius has been teaching you how to use that brain of yours, ok Merlin, so if we eat fresh food what do we use the rotten food for?' Arthur picked up a bucket and started to pick out mouldy potato skin, stale bread, rotten tomatoes and worse of all a tray of rotten eggs.

Merlin knew what they did to old food, he'd been there before

'They for Lancelot, you're going to pelt him with rotten food' Merlin could not help it, he smiled.

Lancelot was indeed, in the stocks. It had stopped raining but he was still dripping. He was now in an awkward position, his head and arms locked in the wood but his bum stood out, young children were running up to him and kicking him, 'look at it wobble' one young girl said as Lancelot received another kick up the bum.

'Oh, stop that now'

The mother of the child gasped, she called to her child as Prince Arthur came walking near. Arthur nodded for the girl to come to him.

'Please, Sire, she is young she didn't mean it' The women said but Arthur smiled, he went down to the girls level.

'We all know you hit the fools with these, go on, take it' Arthur handed her the bucket and rubbed her head. The girl called for her friends to come over, they reached in and loaded themselves with rotten food

'Fire' Arthur shouted and the kids rained their food down at Lancelot, who closed his eyes as the eggs went splat off his nose.

Arthur laughed as egg ran down Lancelot's face. Merlin felt bad for him, yes it was quite funny when it had happened to him once, but he had been fully dressed and they were no eggs, just tomatoes. Poor Lancelot he was semi naked, wet and eggy now.

Gwen ran up the road, she had heard about Arthur and she was coming to see if the rumors were true 'some handsome young man, only in underwear, in the stocks' all the young maidens were going crazy.

She ran until the stocks came in view. Here was a man inside, with only underwear and near him a group children holding up eggs, skins and tomatoes and next to them was...

'Fire, fire, fire' Arthur shouted and SPLAT Lancelot was hit again. Gwen ran up to him

'Arthur stop, why are you doing this to him' Gwen didn't want to look at Lancelot, the smell coming from him was enough to make her cry.

'He needs to learn he can not just take other people's ladies' Arthur signaled for the children to arm themselves.

'Fire' Arthur called to them, than he turned back to Gwen 'Like my little army? They fighting for the love of Camelot'

Gwen saw red, she held her hand up and slapped Arthur in the face. Arthur rubbed his cheek in shock. Merlin gasped. Guards rushed in and restrained Gwen as she raised her hand again.

'Come on love, you're going to the dungeons'

'No wait' Arthur stopped them 'let her go'

'I'm doing this because I love you, you are the only thing, well apart from Merlin, who I think about all the time' Arthur held his hands out to her 'Then he comes and it's Pendragon who?, Gwen we had it well before he came and I'm doing this to run him out of this city' Arthur folded his arms when Gwen did nothing.

'Well you will have a hard time, because I love Lancelot, he is twice the man you are Arthur Pendragon' Gwen took of her coat and pulled it over Lancelot. 'If you were any kind of a man you will let him go'

Arthur stared at her, his mouth open

'No, move Gwen, my young knights want to defeat their foe' Arthur can be stubborn at times

'No I will stand by his side' Gwen held on to Lancelot's hand

'My lady....' he began

'...She is NOT your lady' Arthur roared

'Gwen, you must move, this punishment is mine alone, this is for me faking my nobility' Lancelot went on as though Arthur had not said anything

'Gwen you have 1 minute to move or I'll have Merlin fling eggs at you both' Arthur warned

'Why me?' Merlin complained

'Your my servant, if I were not prince I will hit them but as I am prince I cannot be seen hitting my people with rotten food can I?' Arthur shuck his head

'Gwen I'm sending Merlin in, you better move' Arthur dragged Merlin over to the children and handed him two green tainted eggs. One for Gwen and the other for Lancelot.

'Times up' Arthur announced. Gwen and Lancelot lips met, this made Arthur extremely angry

'Now do it' Arthur muttered to Merlin, his voice bore all signs of authority. Merlin closed his eye and opened them, he frowned.

'Now' Arthur was angry. Gwen and Lancelot were not looking. Merlin flung the eggs and both hit Gwen in the back of the head

'Arthur, you are the lowest of low men, you will be a terrible king' Gwen shouted at him, she turned and ran to her house, her hand covering her head.

'Good aim' Arthur nodded his approval. Merlin and Arthur left the children to finish of Lancelot. Merlin felt guilty, Gwen didn't deserve that.

'She called me a terrible king, she can't address me like that, for one thing I'm a prince' Arthur lead the way to his chambers, tutting about Gwen

'She said you'll be a terrible king, as in will be' Merlin corrected him 'shut up Merlin' was the reply.

Inside his chambers Arthur kicked his shoes off and laid on his bed.

'What we need is a way to run Lancelot out of town' Arthur moved his arms up under his pillows 'and I have just the idea'


	4. A Fixed Court

Tom the blacksmith was a nice man, he was also the father of Gwen. He loved his little baby more then anything in the world, she was kind and loving. He was a proud father who only wanted the best of his girl.

So when he was cleaning up in his smithy that night and Arthur came to give him some unwanted news, tom was not impressed

'That is right' Arthur said 'He's been forcing her into doing his bidden, I've never seen Gwen so scared, I have come to you as you are her father'

'Let me get this right' Tom said, anger in his voice 'This Lancelot wants to corrupt Gwen's mind'

'Yes' Arthur nodded 'He wants Gwen to become a druid, you know which I talk about, their practice magic, my father wants them dead'

Tom pulled out a sword

'I will find this Lancelot, how dare he put my daughter at risk'

Arthur nodded in agreement

'If my father were to hear of this, he will sentence Gwen to death, this Lancelot will stop at nothing, he wants to use magic to make him strong and more handsome, that's how he charms young women, he uses his looks, looks which he got from magic I bet'

'Thank you for telling me this Sire, I will hunt down this Lancelot, where may I find him?' Tom looked at the blade, it was nice and sharp

Arthur posed for a dramatic sentence

'why...he's in your daughters house, he slept there the other night' Arthur grinned as Tom ran from the room, sword held ready.

Tom ran to his baby's house, this Lancelot - the druid in practice - was leading his Gwen down the wrong path. Tom banged on her door

'Gwen' he shouted. The door opened, and they was Gwen.

He hugged her, this Lancelot hadn't killed her yet. He was so relieved to find her safe,

'Where is he, where is the druid?' Tom shouted. His eyes went to the floor, it was late and Gwen was getting ready for bed, sitting on her bed was a dark haired man – The druid, Lancelot!.

'Get up boy, how you dare lead Gwen to sorcery' Tom pulled out his sword

'What?' Lancelot got from the bed and held his hand up 'I am not leading her to sorcery'

Gwen looked in fear at the sword pointing at Lancelot

'I have been told by a reliable source that you are a druid, you charm innocent young women like my Gwen to be evil soulless sorcerers' Tom moved near and grabbed Lancelot, where he dragged him outside and held him to the wall at sword point.

'He's not a druid' Gwen shouted trying to move between her father and Lancelot.

A few hand maidens walked past, they giggled when they saw Lancelot, this time with clothes on.

'Gwen he has charmed you, free Gwen from your spell and I may spare you' Tom shouted to Lancelot.

'I don't do magic' Lancelot shouted

A few guards walked past, they looked at the commotion going on

'Can we help sir?' they asked.

'Yes, this man is a druid' Tom said

They moved to Lancelot and dragged him away

'Father he is not a druid' Gwen moaned, running after Lancelot.

Lancelot was dragged down into the cells.

The guards walked to King Uther's chamber and knocked on his door

'Sire, sorry to disturb you, but we have reason to believe we have a druid down in the cells' The first guard said

Uther nodded 'Send for the court to assemble in the council chamber, I will be down soon, also send for my son' Uther went back into his chambers and dressed.

Arthur pushed open the doors to the chamber, inside here was the court, all whispering about a druid. Arthur smiled to himself, more embarrassment for Lancelot. Merlin was stood in a corner of the hall, next to a pillow. As Arthur walked near to him, Merlin said 'They got a druid down in the cells?' Arthur nodded and winked

'Please tell me it's not him' Merlin shuck his head, making a mental note not to get on Arthur's bad side.

'Oh yes, don't worry he won't be executed but...well you'll see, it's not good to waist the king's time'

The door opened and in came the king. Uther walked up the hall and sat down in his chair. It was late and he'd been sleeping, getting woke up made him more angry.

'Bring forth the accused druid' Uther ordered. The door's opened and all eyes turned to the man, it was the same person as earlier on.  
Lancelot was dragged into the room and pushed to the floor, here he looked up at the King  
'I'm not a druid, I have been wrongly accused' Lancelot said in a loud voice.  
'Wrongly accused by whom?' Uther asked  
Lancelot pulled himself up so kneel proudly 'By Prince Arthur Pendragon'  
'How dare you!' Uther shouted 'Do you have proof?'

Lancelot shuck his head  
'No but..'  
'But nothing' Uther finished. 'How dare you embarrassed Camelot in this way, you were not satisfied with humiliating us once and now your are embarrassing my son'  
Lancelot shuck his head again 'All my life I have dreamed of being a knight, i would never humiliate you'  
'I can see what you are doing, you are looking for trouble here' Uther moved in his seat 'If you're only reason for being here in this city is to make embarrassment for me and Arthur, then embarrassment you will get' Uther looked around at a few people, they smiles got bigger.

'I can see that you are not a Druid, they have more brains' Uther smiled more at this 'But you shall not go unpunished for what you have done'  
'What have I done?' Lancelot shouted  
'You have accused my son, The Prince of Camelot, you came back here when we told you not to, for this they is only one punishment I can think of to fit the crime. Your crime this time is embarrassing my son so your punishment will be...'

The hall gasped.  
Arthur looked like his birthday had come early.  
Merlin looked to Gaius 'Can he do that?' The old man nodded  
Lancelot shuck his head 'No please Sire, the shame of it, please don't shame me'  
Arthur's grin spread right over his face  
'That is it, your punishment will take place tomorrow, guards, take him down to the dungeons'

The guards rushed and grabbed Lancelot and dragged him from the room  
'That will teach him, how dare he accuse you' Uther looked at Arthur 'Are you OK my son?' Arthur's grin had vanished and he looked at his father with a sad expression, he nodded grimly.  
'Good acting' Merlin muttered, Arthur grinned back  
'Can't wait for tomorrow, I think I'll spend the day outside'

Lancelot sat in his cell, that was so unfair. He'd spent the evening with Gwen, cooked her a nice supper and some guy comes and accuses him of bring a druid and now he was to be punished for Arthur's bulling.

He was dreading the sun rising, what will Gwen think when she sees him? The shame


	5. A last laugh

Read and review - Arthur will try anything to rid himself of Lancelot  
Warning.... Lancelot...you'll see :D

* * *

Lancelot's punishment became clear to Merlin the next day. Arthur had rushed down to Gaius' chamber to pick Merlin up nice and early again. Arthur seemed in high spirits as he and Merlin walked down into the palace courtyard. It was still very early but a small group of people had came out to watch. They had heard Uther was trying out a new punishment today, and a really handsome man was the first to try it, Merlin noticed the group were all female and young.

'My ladies, I see you have come out, nice and early to greet the prisoner' Arthur's words where drowned out by giggles.  
'The prisoner will be here all day, so please, watch all you like' Arthur's grin returned.  
'Shall I call the guards to bring him out?' The ladies all screamed.  
'I shall not disappoint' Arthur waved his hand and a guard walked down the path and out of site.

They was quite, for a few moment until the sound of hooves could be heard  
'The prisoner approaches' Arthur said brightly  
The women screamed more, some wolf whistled.

Merlin turned to see a guard walked a brown donkey, behind the donkey was...  
Merlin looked away, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the law ever again, he made a note in his head not to call Arthur 'Princess Arthur' ever again, if this is what happens when you embarrass a royal.

'Walk him around these lovely young maidens, they really want to see him' Arthur grinned.  
The girls scream with joy and laughed as Lancelot was forced to walk around them.  
'You may look, but not touch' Arthur teased them.  
'Oh what a shame' One girl said and her friends started giggling.

Lancelot was so embarrassed, he could feel his face glowing red. he was bound by his hands to the donkey and he also happened to be complicity naked, he couldn't cover himself at all.  
The guard walked Lancelot to the steps, Merlin looked up at the sky, he didn't want to look at Lancelot, it felt wrong.  
Arthur turned his head as the doors to the castle opened and out walked Uther  
'Lancelot, you have been found guilty of trouble coursing, you shall we paraded around Camelot for all to see, take him away' At Uther's words the guard walked and so did the donkey and Lancelot, the girls clapped and walked after Lancelot.

Uther turned to Arthur  
'You feeling better now Arthur' Uther put his arm around Arthur's shoulders . Arthur nodded 'I can't understand why he said those things about me' Uther padded Arthur's back and walked back into the castle.

'Come on Merlin, we have a donkey to follow' Arthur said cheerful, as soon as Uther was gone.  
Arthur led Merlin down the path, the women were still following.  
As Lancelot was led past Gwen's house she came running out, she put her hands over her mouth when she saw him walk past. then she saw Arthur  
'You had your fun at the stocks why are you going over the top?' Gwen asked him. Arthur rubbed his ear  
'Lancelot has disgraced himself by embarrassing Camelot, this is my father's new punishment, Lancelot wont forget this in a hurry' Arthur walked on, Merlin followed, he didn't want this happening to him.

After lunch time Arthur had gotten bored of taunting Lancelot and he returned to his chambers. He asked Merlin to go get his lunch. When Merlin had returned Arthur was sat next to his window, laughing. Merlin walked to him and handed him he food, Arthur pointed out his window. Down below them the guard had stopped the donkey for food and water, the women were splashing Lancelot with water. Gwen was there to, holding her arms up, probably shouting at them.

Lancelot was finally get free when the sun started to set.  
He got his clothes flung at him from a guard where the group of women watched him dress. Cold and exhausted he walked back to Gwen's home  
'I'm so sorry you had to see me like that' Lancelot said to Gwen.  
Gwen lit a fire and sat him down next to it 'You must be cold' She wrapped a blanket around him  
'Arthur set me up' Lancelot said 'He must of send them guard to this house and when they seen me, he must of told them to arrest me'  
Gwen got up and handed him some food  
'He can be evil at times' Gwen watched him eat 'He wont leave you alone'

Lancelot knew this, he nodded  
'That is why I am leaving first light tomorrow'  
Gwen looked at his face  
'You can't, Arthur wants you and me to be apart, you will let him win if you leave'  
Lancelot shuck his head 'He will just think of new things to get to me' Lancelot reached out off her hand 'Come with me Gwen'  
She nodded

They both started to pack, packing clothes and food into bags. Gwen left a note for her father and at first light, they went to the stables and took two horses.

'It is my belief Lancelot has kidnapped Gwen' Arthur told his knights. Him and Merlin were on horses and so were ten other knights. Arthur had heard about Gwen and Lancelot leaving and put it down to 'kidnap', Tom also agreed with Arthur on this theory.

'When we find Lancelot we kill him' Arthur held up his sword 'FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!'

'FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!' his men repeated.

Arthur led his men on, Merlin by his side  
'How dare Lancelot kidnap Gwen' Arthur said. Merlin looked at him, Arthur looked mad.  
'Are you really going to kill him? Merlin asked.  
'If not, just main him' Arthur grinned.

They came to a trail, it lead up a hill. Arthur and his men made their horses run up the hill, they didn't slow down until they head hooves up the road ahead.

Gwen and Lancelot were walking their horses, Lancelot was talking to her and she was laughing.

'Charge them and kill him' Arthur ordered. Sir Leon ran up behind them and withdrew his sword, He slashed the air behind Lancelot, who meet his sword.  
Lancelot lifted his sword up in the air just in time, Gwen screamed and stopped her horse. looking behind she saw Arthur moving slowly up his sword out.

The men all closed in on Lancelot, they was nowhere for him to run.  
He dismounted his horse and held up his sword, ready to fight them.

One knight ran at Lancelot and started to fight him, swords flashed in the sun. two more knights ran in. Arthur moved to the side and tried to move Gwen to safety but she wouldn't move. Lancelot ran a knight through and Gwen rushed to pick up his sword. Gwen started to fight the knights.  
'Gwen, what do you think your doing?' Arthur sneered at her, watching as she tried to fight.  
'Lancelot, I will give you a chance, drop your sword and come with me, back to Camelot, were you shall face execution or fight on and face execution anyway'  
'I will fight on' Lancelot shouted

Merlin watched as more knights ran at him, Gwen ran next to Lancelot's side as the knights came in for the kill. Sir leon held his sword straignt at Lancelot and moved it at him. Gwen jumpped in the way and the sword ran her through.

Arthur watched in horror as Gwen fell to the floor, gasping for air and holding her side, Lancelot moved her hand and Merlin and Arthur could see a deep hole in her side. blood spilt out the wound. Gwens eyes went blank

'Gwen' Lancelot cried, holding her head in his hands 'Gwen'

Arthur moved his horse to stand in frount of Lancelot

'Lancelot, you have been found in the act, of killing Gwen'  
Lancelot looked up 'Me kill Gwen?'  
'Yes' Arthur looked at his men 'seize him'

Arthur left Gwen's body where it was and his men and him went back to Camelot. The knights marched Lancelot in to the court chambers.

'Father, this Lancelot has been brought to you as he kidnapped a person of Camelot, then he killed her, the person Was Gwen, maid to The Lady Morgana' Arthur said to his father. Uther watched Lancelot shake his head

'Lancelot, it appears only came back here to kill, your punishments made him angry so he took it out on our people' Arthur continued

'I didnt kill her' Lancelot shouted from the floor.

'He did Father, my men seen it' Arthur nodded to Sir Leon, who walked near

'Sire' Sir Leon bowed low to Uther 'This man, this Lancelot, kidnapped Gwen, he had her tied up to the horse, she could not get away, when Lancelot here, knew he had been found, he took a knife and stabbed her, tree times in the chest, I think the second blow was the fatal one' Sir Leon lied.

'I have heard from the witness and my son and I hereby find you, Lancelot guilty, I sentience you to death' Behind Uther's back Arthur wore a smile.

The next day Lancelot was lead out onto a platform by a hooded man. Merlin and Arthur were watching from the prince's chamber window. Arthur smiled as Lancelot was turned to face Uther  
'You have been found guilt of Kidnap and Murder. For this they is only one punishment.....death.' Uther looked down at Lancelot 'Do you have any last words?'  
Lancelot nodded 'Only' Here Lancelot looked at Arthur, eye to eye 'When I die, I will go to My Lady, no one can come between us....not even you'  
That wiped the smile off Arthur's face

Uther nodded to the excutioner, who put Lancelot over a block.  
'Going' Arthur said  
Uther held up his hand  
'Going' Arthur smiled  
Uther dropped his hand  
'GONE' Arthur cheered.

Arthur closed the window and started a party, that lasted long into the night.

Lancelot woke up in some place, it was warm and the sun was out in a clear sky, Lancelot sat up, he was sat in frield and to the left of him was Gwen. They both ran into each other arms, no prince will come between them now

* * *

What a beautiful ending - in a way

thanks for reading


End file.
